Broken and Beautiful
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Some cats are fully dedicated to having kittens and raising a family. How far will they go for each other and what will their sacrifice include? Follow the lives of this junkyard family. A collaboration with Lazaela. Rated T for some very mild themes.


**a/n: MMMM: This has been such an enjoyment to write. We have since written so many things for this story and I will try to update much more than my other stories. Rest assured, I am alive! And, back in business! I hope you all enjoy. This started out as a one-shot, but quickly grew from there. Read, review, but most of all, enjoy!**

Lazaela: Wow, this is our second Collab, its hard to believe how far we've come as writers and friends - despite the time zone and dictionary difference. I'm glad I teamed up with Magic, and I hope you like what we have come up with. I hope you can also figure out who plays who ;3 leave a review on who you think plays who and I shall write you a one shot of your favourite characters if you get it right! Now then, Read ahead my minions! Don't forget to stalk me too!

The white queen was returning from the journey to her fathers house, she was dropping off her three kittens; Marquis, Sayk and Lazuna for a weekend with their grandfather and cousins. They were all related except for Marquis, the eldest. She was rescued by Mistoffelees as a small, scrawny kitten and a month ago after her birthday she was told about her adoption. She seemed more relieved then sad - she didn't seem even curious about her real parents. The magical queenkit had just accepted it and ran off to play with her best friend, Faustino.

Though Victoria would never tell Marquis, the white dancer often believed Marquis to have a crush on Faust, regardless that they were 'cousins' at the time. She sighed as she entered the pipe that led to she and Mistoffelees' den. She patted her stomach gently - still rounded with excess fat from her pregnancy. She had been exercising a lot more now and it was beginning to trim away. She cleaned up the den before laying on the nest to groom her fur and straighten the copper stripes that covered her coat. She glanced up when she heard a cat approach.

Mistoffelees came in, rather grouchily, slamming the door to the den. One more wisecrack, and he would have electrocuted those toms. He had a family, a mate and several kits. How dare they call him feminine? It was true, his stature was small and he was of a slight build, but some of them were fat and he didn't go around making jokes about them. He sighed in frustration, removing his sparkly magician coat. Maybe he could just leave his day behind and settle in for sleep.

Victoria looked up at her angered mate in concern. He rarely got angry. She sat up to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly in her slightly accented voice.

She stood and walked to her mate, reaching a paw to touch his cheek gently. She hated seeing him angry or sad.

"Fine," he replied testily, butting his head into her pawpad, "Just peachy,"

He didn't feel like he was in the mood to relate any of the days events to her. After all, he had just gotten home. Wasn't it more important that he ask about her day? He sighed in agitation. His stupid workplace. Treat him like a kit... he'd show them!

"Come on Misto, I know you better than that." She murmured, trying not to become frustrated with the tux.

She rubbed her cheek against his. She wanted to know what was wrong and how she could make it all better.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," he replied, tilting her chin up to look at him, "Don't worry about it,"

She shook her head stubbornly as she met his gaze. She pouted.

'Misto, it obviously matters. The kits won't know -they aren't here."

"Hmm..." was all he could reply as he rubbed his thumb along her jawline.

It was a matter of pride. Surely she would understand. Maybe he would tell her, in time.

She looked him in the eyes and quickly stood on her toes to brush her lips against his.

"Fine then." She pouted, turning out of his grasp, "I'll go hunting"

"Don't you dare," he replied, grabbing her quickly and turning her around in his arms once more.

He brought his lips to hers, not even asking her for permission. He pulled her into him almost viciously. He needed some comfort, a pick-me-up. He was hurt and she was his remedy. There was no letting her go off, not now.

She whimpered at his somewhat aggressive kiss yet returned it hesitantly. She brought her arms around his neck, having to stand on her tippy toes so he did not have to stoop too low. She kneaded his downy fur lovingly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked as he parted from her a small bit, breathing heavily, "I don't mean to,"

She shook her head, stroking his head fur.

"You startled me, is all."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing a paw up the length of her back, "It's just... my day has not been a good one, to say the least,"

He didn't want to elaborate, but he knew she was going to force him to tell her. Besides, they were mates. Why should he keep a few jeers and jests from her? Wasn't he just affirming them if he didn't say anything?

Victoria brushed her pale cheek against his own. She drew away, taking his paws in her own. She led them to the nest and stepped into it, when he, too, was in she sat down. She patted the space in front of her, she often had him sit in front of her so he could rest his back on her legs and sometimes she would massage his cares away.

He leaned his back into her lap, very accustomed to this position. He let out a long sigh, idly fiddling with his tail.

"I am so sick of my workplace," he growled and looked into her alabaster face, "You don't think I'm...feminine... do you?"

She was silent for a moment as she pondered his question. She ran her paws over his shoulders, squeezing them lightly as she worked the tension from the muscles.

"I'm not going to lie Misto, I love you too much to even try," She murmured, placing a few soft licks on his ebony head fur. "I do think your physically feminine but I do know how you are the best tom at heart."

He cocked a brow at her.

"Really? You say that to the father of your kittens?" he asked with a simple huff, "Even my mate thinks I'm feminine. My life sucks,"

He threw his tail to the side, with a small growl.

"I am a tom, I will have you know! All I did was fix a rip in my jacket! Nothing more! More toms than me sew! Munk does! No one questions him tomliness!"

Victoria sighed softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head gently.

"Being feminine isn't a bad about this - if you were as tomly in stature as... Alonzo lets say, you wouldn't be able to dance as well as you do." She stroked his bib gently, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"For some odd reason," he began archly, "That doesn't exactly help. The dancing is what made the jokes begin in the first place!"

"Dancing is what we spent days bonding over as kittens. Are you saying that is bad?" She questioned him. "No matter how feminine you are, you are my mate and none of those so called 'tomcats' are anywhere near as masculine as you could be."

She paused before chuckling, nuzzling his neck gently.

"If anything, Tugger is more feminine than you - did you know he combs his fur nearly a hundred times before sleeping so its 'smooth and glossy'?"

"Hmph, I had forgotten he does," Mistoffelees laughed wickedly, sitting up and stretching before turning to face her.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" he asked her sincerely.

She smiled and shrugged. She gazed down at her paws. Her cheeks and ears grew warm - she would never get used to his compliments.

He wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle. Her humbleness had always made him admire her.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear before catching her mouth in his, giving her a nice and long kiss.

She purred in delight, burying her paws in his bib as they kissed. She loved him too, but she would wait until after the kiss to tell him.

He deepened their kiss all the more, very loathe to let her go. She was his precious treasure, and with the kits away he could show her exactly how that made him feel in no uncertain terms.

She purred, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. Though he was slightly smaller and more petite he was still very tomly in stature. She timidly pushed them back into the nest, leaning over him slightly as they lay in the blankets.

"Hello, Vicky," he purred as he parted from her once more, rubbing a paw underneath her chin, "Missed me today?"

She chuckled and nodded. Stroking a hand down his abdomen.

"Of course I did, Mistoffelees." She smiled, rubbing her nose against his. She stifled a kittenish giggle as their whiskers touched.

"Do you always miss me?" he asked her, poking her nose.

She closed her eyes as he poked her nose.

"Every minute I'm away from you - since you started work after the second birth I am barely alone with you anymore."

"I suppose that's partly my fault," he admitted with a grin, running his paws along her back repeatedly.

She shivered in delight at his touches to her spine. This was the first time they had been alone since the birth of Lazuna and Victoria was not about to pass up any affection he could offer.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred in a breathless whisper, nuzzling his face against her.

This was the perfect thing to turn his absolutely horrible day into a fantastic one.

"Why do you keep saying 'hello?' That must be the third time." She giggled, returning his nuzzles wholeheartedly.

She ran her paws through his bib, loving the downy feel. He couldn't suppress a shiver as she ran her paws through his favourite spot. She nuzzled his neck gently, stroking down his chest and abdomen.

"Those are all of the greetings I've missed because I've slept in some mornings," he purred in reply, catching her tail in his paw and delicately tickling her with it.

She purred and smiled as he toyed with her tail. She flicked it from his grasp and tickled his nose with it playfully.

"Stop it!" he begged, scrunching up his nose, "That tickles!"

He sneezed into her face, taken aback by the sudden noise. He covered a paw over his face and stifled a chortle.

She jumped at his sneeze before breaking into a fit of giggles. She nuzzled his neck lovingly as she laid close beside him, laying one of her legs over his gently. She stroked his bib again, her digits stopping to play with his Bowtie spot and shoulder ruffs.

He sighed in contentment, rubbing a paw over the leg she had draped across him. He shivered at her touches to his spot and shoulders. How long had it been since they had had a good nuzzle?

She purred in delight as he stroked her leg, memories of the dance they did to start the Jellicle Ball prior to the one where they became mates flitting through her mind. She could remember the tenor tones of his voice as if he were singing them now. She kissed his cheek and sighed contentedly. She was enjoying every second of this.

"We are going to be alone all weekend..." she murmured with a grin.

"And I am fully aware of this and incredibly happy about it," he purred in a low tone, kissing down her neck a moment before settling into her side.

He yawned and stretched. He groaned slightly, wondering where this sudden fatigue had come from. Chasing kits around after work, perhaps? Maybe, even the stress of his work day, itself?

She purred and rubbed her face against his.

"I love you, Misto." She whispered softly, glancing away shyly.

She pretended to be grooming her forearm, straightening out the copper stripes.

"I love you too," he answered softly, trying to catch her gaze, "Why so shy, you? It's only me. You're mate, remember me?"

She glanced up at him again and nodded mutely.

"I know. It's just.." She paused again, looking bashful. "We haven't been... Well... Like this... Uh... I-In-Intimate, in ages. I'm going to have to get used to it all again."

"Let me help you," he purred, stroking a paw over her headfur, "We'll take it slowly, okay?"

He looked into her eyes with a look of pure affection and love, blinking softly at her with a peaceful smile.

"I'd hate to be a stranger to you," he purred flirtily, grinning softly and continuing to stroke her headfur.

"Well, stranger, make yourself known to me again." She purred back.

Her ear flicked as his paw grazed it, she batted her eyelashes timidly. She bit her lower lip in her shyness.

"Well, I'm Mistoffelees," he stated, extending a paw to her, "But you can call me Ruffles if you want to. Only you, though,"

She giggled, enjoying their new game.

"I like it, Ruffles," She smiled, taking his paw hesitantly. "I'm Victoria."

"I'm very pleasantly happy to meet you," he replied with a silly grin, enjoying this ridiculous game.

They had once played more games than this.

She smiled back and glanced away.

"You too, so Ruffles; tell me about yourself and your life."

"Well, let's see," he replied, pondering for a moment, "I am a stage magician. I have powers that only I posses, as far as I am aware of. Besides my kits, of course. I'm the Original Conjuring cat. I have a slight infatuation with white queens and am mated to one named Victoria. That's your name, isn't it?"

She pouted playfully.

"She must be very special to catch your attention. She even has the same name as me."

For a moment, he was distracted by her presence as he took in her beauty. He hardly heard her reply. The baby-fat that still remained on her body was cute, even! He shook his head slightly before replying.

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly, "Oh, yeah. Maybe you two are related..."

He tried to keep flirty and aloof, but she was so incredibly pretty and sweet. He had missed her, a lot!

"Maybe, can she dance?" She asked, running her fingers through his downy bib.

She glanced at her abdomen and couldn't wait until she could dance again properly.

His breath caught for a moment as she ran her fingers through his bib. Why hadn't that affected him before as it did now?

"She used to, before she had my kits," he answered, blushing a tinge.

"You speak of her very highly, I'm starting to feel jealous of her a little." She murmured softly.

She found it rather cute whenever he referred to their kittens as his because he would go bright red - she didn't fully understand as to why.

He stroked a paw over her headfur once more.

"If she knew you were here, she'd kill me," he muttered, still running his paw through her headfur, "She'd be jealous, too,"

Victoria giggled, pushing her head against his hands.

"I won't tell if you don't." She grinned playfully, "Do I know your kittens?"

"I won't," he purred softly, his eyes lidded halfway in a look of pure adoration, "You may. I have an adoptive daughter, Marquis. Then my Sayk and Lazuna. They are actually ours, though I hardly differentiate. They are all mine, really,"

He blushed again, wondering why he would always do that.

She cocked her head slightly as she listened to the names.

"If I recall... I was the one to teach Marquis to dance." She murmured, leaning to trace soft butterfly kisses across his warmed cheek. "Hm. Why do you blush when you refer to them as your own?"

He shivered at her soft kisses, keeping his will in check. He didn't want to start smothering her with love again. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought, perhaps, he had frightened her earlier.

"Oh, so you and my mate are one?" he asked playfully, cocking a brow, "I thought we were playing dumb on that point,"

He partly gave into his desire by stroking over her headfur softly, and nuzzled his nose onto hers. She closed her eyes as he rubbed their noses together.

"I don't know why I blush," he admitted, musing over the idea, "I suppose it's just the memories of how they came...and were made..."

She giggled and nuzzled his cheek.

She listened to his explanation before her cheeks warmed too. She remembered the two nights they had gotten a little carried away almost as if it were yesterday.

"I'm not saying we are the same - I merely stated that I have taken Marquis for lessons." She purred and blushed once more, "Does that mean you are ashamed of those nights?"

"No, nonsense," he whispered, gazing into her eyes, "It means that I remember those nights well, and I feel them still,"

A small and peaceful smirk graced his face as he looked over her, pulling her in a tad bit more.

She snuggled into his ruffles with a smile. She buried her warmed cheeks into his downy fur. She ran her paws over the small ridges buried there - the scars from where he rescued Marquis.

"I'm sure your mate feels the same - I mean, who couldn't forget a night of being that close to you?"

"Is there something desirable about me?" he asked teasingly, gently trailing his paws down her back.

"There is something very desirable about you, conjurer." She smiled back flirtatiously. She shivered in delight at his touches, more comfortable with the affection.

"Like...what?" he asked, drawing out the words as he brought his face closer to hers.

"You will never make me tell." She smiled, her heart beating faster at his increasing closeness.

All she had to do was raise her head a little more and their lips would meet.

"C'mon," he prodded gently, "My mates away..."

"Nope. I will never tell." She whispered gently, rubbing her nose against his before glancing shyly away. "And you can't make me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, inching even closer to her, "Because I would like my ego a bit flattered. Especially after the day I've just had,"

"You can try, petite conjurer," She teased him playfully, wrapping her arms around his torso.

She rubbed her cheek against his gently.

"Is it the aforementioned petiteness?" he chanced a guess, feigning a slight bit of disinterest with her.

"No, though that helps." She giggled, leaning back into the blankets as she settled into their new game.

"Then it's my overpowering masculinity," he purred, draping an arm around her waist.

He was a bit upset that she had moved from him.

"More like a lack of," She grinned playfully, leaning back against his arm,licked his cheek once and continued, "The thing most desirable is the one thing you can do that other toms can't,"

"Well," he scoffed playfully, pulling her to him once more and planting a soft kiss onto her mouth, "Is it the fact that I make everything...magical?"

He grinned widely, rubbing his head underneath her chin. She was gasping for air after his quick kiss.

"Something like most desirable trait is you. You as yourself is all I could want, no other tom could replace you in my life."

His heart was warmed at her words. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came forth. Instead, tears found their way into his eyes. He pulled her to him again, kissing her all the more. He didn't know how to express himself with words. How he loved her! He stroked a paw down her back, the other cradling her jaw.

She immediately begun to purr, bringing her paws to his cheeks gently. She had seen tears in his eyes - real tears! All because of a few simple facts.

"Thank you," he whispered to her as he finally parted from her, stroking her back once more.

She pushed her cheek against his.

"I don't see why you are thanking me. I'm only telling the truth,"

"I just... I mean... I-I... I love you," was all he could say, trying to choke back his emotion.

She chuckled and kissed him, partially to silence him and partially to extend the meaning of her next sentence. He savoured their kiss. Stroking a paw over her cheek. He didn't exactly know why he was tearing. He supposed it was just a stress release. That, and she made him feel like less of a failure than he had been feeling he was before.

"I love you too Misto. I always will to; for as long as we both shall live,"

She rubbed their noses together

"Now, Misto, would you like something to eat?" She asked him, returning to her role as his mate.

"Oh, no! My mates back!" he cried, feeling much better by her praise and affection, "I wasn't with anyone..."

"Of course not Misto. Your mate loves you and trusts you," She smiled as their little game came to an end.

"And there wasn't a queen who was named Victoria who looked just like you," he commented, trying to let their game to last a little bit longer or at least get a mock rise out of her.

"Mhm. Now then, what would Misto like from his mate for dinner?" She asked softly.

He sighed, accepting his defeat. Sometimes, he just couldn't win.

"Rice pudding, and you for dessert?" he asked innocently, though he was hardly so.

She blushed but nodded. She slipped from the nest to get the tomcat his favorite food. She brought back two bowls and sat beside him, offering the larger one to him.

"Yes! I must have been a good boy. I'm eating dessert for dinner!" he exclaimed as he took the bowl and suddenly looked to her like a caught kitten, "I...um...I'm an incredibly mature cat,"

She laughed and snuggled against him.

"Your adorable, mature or not." She smiled and begun to eat her bowl.

She blushed as a thought came to her. She glanced at her mate shyly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, beginning to eat with the other paw. He caught her gaze and quirked a brow, instantly curious as to why she was being so shy again.

When he gazed back at her she glanced away, pretending to be interested in her meal. She wrapped her tail around his back.

He went back to eating his food with a shrug, glancing her way every so often in an unspoken question.

With each glance from him her cheeks grew warmer as she contemplated an idea. She was caught staring at his handsome features many a time as he ate. She pushed her half eaten bowl aside as the question she longed to ask gnawed at her inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his curiosity finally taking a firm hold, though he didn't make eye contact with her; he still had to finish his food!

"Uh.. Eat first. I'll tell you after." She pushed her bowl slightly towards him.

She set about grooming her slender body, correcting all of her criss-cross markings. Her cheeks were warm and no doubt had the faintest of rosy tinges.

He shrugged and quickly finished his, taking a hold of hers now.

"I'm listening," he purred, grinning at her, "You could begin now..."

She shook her head and waited for it all to be finished, she didn't want him choking. Once he was done, she ventured her question.

"Misto... What do you think about having more kittens?"

He froze for a moment, unsure of what he had heard or how to respond. If his ears hadn't, somehow, misheard, he thought that she had asked him if he wanted more kittens.

"I...I, uh, wouldn't mind," he replied, meeting her gaze for a moment and looking away once more in embarrassment.

She looked down, equally as shy. She nuzzled against his side gently.

"I just miss having a little one to look after, you know. Not a hyper bundle of energy that wants to play every two minutes." She paused, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. "It would also get you away from those insulting toms for a while when its born."

"Y-yeah," he replied, blushing a bit, "I mean, we have three of those already, dear. Are you sure?"

He met her eyes now, gazing into them as if to decipher her answer there.

"Marquis becomes an adult this year. Sayk and Lazuna are a bit irresponsible. Maybe a younger sibling would help them out," She paused before chuckling, "And I thought you wanted a big family?"

His gaze fell for a moment to her lips before he replied. He did want a big family and he missed having a little one to cuddle and take a nap with.

"I-I do want a big family," he remarked absently, distracted by her.

She smiled softly and nuzzled against his ruffles gently. She was enjoying being close to him and now they were talking about more kittens! She missed how she would curl up with the little ones and Misto would curl around her, protecting their family. She licked his Bowtie spot gently, shy now.

He squirmed slightly with a suppressed giggle. He loved when she licked that spot, but it was unbelievably ticklish. He moved closer to her and gently placed her head upon his chest, sighing deeply. He had never known that he would love her even more than he had when they first became mates. He gently placed a kiss to the top of her head, pulling back after a few moments.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes as he drew away. She entwined her paws in his bib and kneaded the soft fluff there. She nuzzled his jaw gently and smiled shyly.

"Why are you being so shy with me?" he asked her softly, the lofty stage magician front down for the moment, "Did I do something wrong?"

He always was concerned about her opinion of him. When no one else supported him or cared, she always did. He was so infinitely grateful to her.

She shook her head and nuzzled him again, pressing her head against his jaw. She purred louder. He sighed deeply once more, purely enjoying her affection. He never had to pretend to be anyone with her. He was just Mistoffelees.

"You could never do anything wrong, Its just... What we were talking about before..." She felt her ears grow warm again as images of a kitten or two flitted across her mind, dancing alongside her and her handsome mate.

He stroked a paw over her cheek, smiling softly down at her. She was as gorgeous as ever.

"We've had three," he chuckled softly, "You would think we wouldn't be that embarrassed about it by now,"

A rosy tinge had made its way into his cheeks as well, but he tried to keep the blushing to a minimum.

She nodded and in a quick motion caught his lips in her own. She ran her left paw gently over the three scars beneath his bib. Her free paw made its way to his head fur. His breath caught as she kissed him, a deep purr bursting from his throat as she touched him and shivers ran down his spin. Oh, he was in Heaviside. She drew away and nodded.

"Your right, I shouldn't be shy. You are my mate after all," She nuzzled him again, "And we've only had two; Marquis is adopted."

"I still count her, you know," he grinned, inching towards her face for more with a low purr, but just a tad hesitant.

"We both do." She whispered back softly, her warm, breath tickling his whiskers.

She stifled a giggle at his unusually deep purr that only seemed to appear when they were alone. Normally it was quiet and tenor.

The white queen rested her paws more firmly on his bib, her tail reaching to touch his own gently before flitting away.

"You are so flirty this evening," he purred, grinning widely as his eyes closed his pleasure.

He deftly moved his tail to prod hers, then drew it back. He petted over her headfur, running his paws down her head all the way to the small of her back.

She shivered in delight as he stroked down the length of her back, and her spine arched into his touches. She rubbed her head against his gently.

"This is the first time we have been alone and conscious for nearly six months. I'm not passing anything up," She murmured, grooming his shoulder ruffles.

"Hmm...I'm so glad," he muttered, his eyes opening halfway in order to meet her gaze.

He rested his forehead against hers, smiling once more. He was secretly a little distraught. He was getting more and more fatigued by the second. He hoped she didn't notice. Oh, why was stage work so exhausting?

"Have I told you lately, that I love you?" he asked her quietly and sincerely.

She shook her head.

"Not recently. You don't need to. I know you love me." She mewled softly, pushing him slightly so he lay down.

She crawled onto him and lay her light weight frame on his own.

He could not help but shiver as she lay upon him. He was mentally awake now. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing was getting a little heavy.

"But...um...," he began, completely distracted by her presence and positioning, "You... you deserve to hear it more. I-I do love you... I don't say it often enough..."

She licked his ruffles gently before kissing him to cut off his words. He drew in their kiss, closing his eyes in ecstasy. She had him now.

She drew back from a tad so she could speak once more.

"You say it plenty of times. In every touch you say it. I don't need to hear confirmation of it every day,"

She told him softly, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"But, you know I do," he whispered, pulling her chin to him and brushing his lips over hers, "I need words, time and touch,"

With those words spoken, he placed both paws on her back, stroking down it slowly and steadily. His breathing had become rapid and he wondered how she still managed to do this to him. They had been together for years and yet she still gave him excited butterflies.

Her purrs mixed with his own, a beautiful thrumming melody. She pressed herself into his touches as he caressed her spine, his paws gliding over the hidden copper markings there.

"Well you have a chance. You have this weekend off," She murmured, kissing along his jawline.

The white queen entwined their tails as she kneaded his downy chest.

"And I'm gonna take it," he replied quietly, sitting up to lay her onto the bed, "If you'll let me..."

He crashed his lips onto hers, without awaiting a reply. He kissed her deeply, his tail running down the side of her body.

Victoria relished in each of his touches, she returned the caresses when she could. She wanted to be with him wholly again and be with him she most certainly would.

Mistoffelees was incredibly contented and more relaxed than he had been in months. He had a very peaceful smile upon his face as he gazed down upon his mate. His lids were getting heavy, but he struggled against sleep. Being with her was so good! He snuggled his face into hers, resting his physiognomy against hers.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear, giving her lips a quick brush with his own.

She snuggled against him in bliss. She had spent the past few hours in delight with her mate and was probably now expecting his kitten. She stroked his bib gently and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, my petite conjurer." She whispered softly, licking the white stripes on the tops of his ears.

"Love you too," he replied gently and exhaustedly, snuggling closer to her.

He wrapped his paws around her, almost acting like a kitten snuggled with their favourite stuff toy.

"This was just what I needed," he purred, nipping her neck half-heartedly before settling back and closing his eyes.

She nuzzled him and half sat up. She shifted slightly so he could rest his head on her thighs. She ran her paws through his head fur lovingly before humming the tune to a lullaby he had sung for her many a time.

He snuggled over her thighs before settling down and sighing gently. He quickly fell asleep from her singing and the full efforts of his day. In short, Misto was wiped out! His breathing evened out and he gently began to snore.

She reached to kiss his forehead, slipping from beneath him. She replaced her thighs with a soft pillow and headed to the other side of the den, stifling a giggle at his snores. She set about finding ingredients for his dinner when he awoke.

Mistoffelees slept on for a few hours, dreaming about his mate and his kits. Of course in his dreams, Marquis was still a baby. His kits would always be babies to him.

Victoria meanwhile had been busy. She had been hunting and caught the two biggest pigeons she could find and had roasted them whole. She had even made a rice pudding for when her lover woke.

Mistoffelees stirred and stretched in the bed, a paw stifling a very wide yawn. He opened his eyes and sat up, grooming the sleep from his eyes. His vision shifted over to Victoria and a wide smirk grew on his face. She was faced away from him, and he would take advantage of that.

He slipped from the bed, gingerly sneaking up on her. He was thankful for his small size and gait. If he was any bigger, he wouldn't have moved so noiselessly, even as a cat.

He came to her and wrapped his arms about her waist, snagging her to him.

She yowled slightly in alarm before snuggling into his bib. She purred and leaned into him.

"Mmm. Evening you," She purred to him, placing her paws upon his. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm... much better than I have in weeks, thank you," he purred flirtatiously, very well rested after their goings on.

He snuggled her neck in a playfully vicious manner, running his muzzle along it. He pecked her cheek with a quick kiss. He was newly invigorated.

"What's for dinner?" he asked curiously, his stomach growling furiously as if on cue.

She giggled at his touches to her form.

"Roasted pigeon with herb and your favorite dessert," She smiled to him, her elongated canines resting on her lower lip.

She wrapped her tail around his thigh gently.

He scooped her up into his arms, nuzzling his face onto her playfully. She, in turn, nuzzled his neck. He pulled back from her, smiling like mad.

"I get you for dessert?" he asked in mock sincerity, eyes wide and full of spark.

"Well... That means I made the butterscotch rice pudding for no reason," She purred.

"What?" he asked, sincerely taken aback this time, "No! No! I'll take it!"

He set her down hastily and teleported to a seat at the table, licking his lips in anticipation.

She chuckled and brought over the two meals, she sat opposite him and placed the plates between them. She waited for him to start first.

He began ravenously; incredibly hungry after his nice and long nap. He had to force himself to eat slower. He didn't want to be rude, but he was starving!

She took a small amount of pigeon. In truth she wasn't that hungry. She was still happy from before and forgot all of her needs but him.

He finished his plate very quickly, but glanced around for more. Heaviside, he was hungry!

"Is there, um, anymore?" he asked sheepishly, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded and pushed her half eaten plate towards him. He needed it more than she did. She picked up his empty plate and took it to wash.

He hastily ate her pigeon, purring loudly. No need to have manners if she had her back turned. He quickly scarfed down her food as well, enjoying the bird entirely.

She returned with two bowls and two spoons for the pudding. Chuckling, she wiped the remains of his meal from his maw once she set those items down.

He grinned a bit, blushing and embarrassed at his behaviour. He wiped the other side of his mouth.

She smiled and shook her head gently. She had grown used to his silly eating habits and still loved him for it. She dipped one spoon into the rice pudding and held it up for him with a smile.

"Here you go. Rice pudding, Jennyanydots style." She murmured, waving it in front of his nose playfully.

His face immediately trailed after the spoon. He didn't mind her teasing him with it. He had always had a love affair with the delicious dessert. His mouth watered and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Jennyanydots style? He relished the sound of that.

"Yum," was his only reply as his mouth followed the waiving spoon.

She chuckled, resting her weight on her haunches. She proffered the spoon to him, bringing it within an inch of his maw. She leaned forward slightly too, purring in delight. His life passions were three things; dance, magic and rice pudding. Victoria had grown to love it over the years and quite frequently enjoyed a meal of it with her lover.

He grinned, purring hungrily and bit onto the spoon, ingesting the rice pudding with great pleasure. He withdrew from the spoon, chewing his morsel and snuggled against her. A silent thanks and an open opportunity to nuzzle her, which _he_ quite frequently enjoyed.

She snuggled against him again, taking the spoon and filling it again. She ate the creamy dessert upon it before dipping it into the bowl again, offering it to her mate. She enjoyed this a lot. When she fed him it gave her a sense of responsibility now that the kits were grown.

"If you really want to treat me like a kit, why don't you hold me and feed me too?" he asked playfully, taking the offered bite with much delight.

He didn't mind her feeding him. In truth, he rather enjoyed it. To him, it showed her love and devotion, her care and just a hint of flirtation. He enjoyed it immensely, but he couldn't help but make some sort of joke.

She chuckled and scooted closer, wrapping one arm around his fluffy shoulders as she finished her own spoon. She filled it again for him and offered it to him. Her tail wrapped around his arm gently, her side pressed against his as she fed him. She hoped he was enjoying this. It wasn't often she had a chance to do things like this.

He grinned blissfully, taking the offered spoonful once more. Once he had chewed and swallowed his bit, he commented:

"That's more like it,"

He brought her even closer to him, planting a few kisses down her neck. He was most certainly enjoying this and he hopped his actions told her so.

As he begun to kiss down her neck she didn't even attempt to stifle the loud purrs that came from her throat. She snuggled into his ruffles. She would have offered him more but couldn't bring herself to. If she did it would mean he wouldn't be able to kiss her again until after.

He kissed down the side of her face, his purrs matching hers in intensity. He nuzzled his nose into the side of her face and gently touched his paw to hers. Specifically, the paw that held the spoon. He really wanted more. Though, kissing her was a rather pleasant alternative.

She chuckled and managed to pry herself from him to offer him yet another spoonful. Did this tom's appetite ever fade? When he went for the spoon she got at his neck, licking and kissing the soft fur there.

His body immediately shivered at her tender licks and kisses. He quickly swallowed so he could tenderly nip one of her ears and down her neck to her shoulder. He dragged a paw down her back, softly and slowly. How long had it been since they had been like this? Besides earlier of course, too long, in his opinion.

Her ear flickered madly as it was nipped, making her giggle against the downy fur of his neck. She purred, arching into his touch as she nipped at his jugular playfully.

"That tickles," he muttered breathily, not entirely sure, himself, whether he was referring to her nipping him or her hot breath.

For a moment, he had completely forgotten he was in the middle of dessert and brought her face to his in a tender kiss. Perhaps, they should send the kits away more often!

Her purring flared again as their lips touched. She grabbed his bib in her paws slightly. Oh, Heaviside she had missed this! She enjoyed their intimate times together but nothing would compare to the beauty of a simple kiss, and one she was eager to reciprocate.

He chuckled at her zeal to kiss him. He was so glad he had settled down with an incredibly cuddly mate. Though he would never admit it, he was a snuggler himself. He sighed as she laced her fingers through his ruffled bib. If only they could stay like this, forever.

She purred gently, searching to touch the bowtie spot she loved so much. At their mateship she hadn't brought him a collar. She didn't want to hide the cute little detail. Instead she had brought him the coat he went to work in. She couldn't control a chuckle as she heard his own song play throughout her mind. He wasn't so vague and aloof when it came down to it.

He parted from her very reluctantly. He still wanted that rice pudding. He wasn't quite done with it, after all. He stroked a paw over her cheek.

"More please?" he asked her softly, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Victoria chuckled and nodded. There was only a few spoonfuls left, not counting the few hundred cans in storage. She eagerly offered them to him, wanting to hear his tenor purrs.

He purred in delight as he finished off the rest of the rice pudding. It really was sweet of her to indulge him in his favourite food, his personal taste. He really couldn't help himself, but he was so glad that she didn't mind.

She chuckled and patted his stomach gently.

"Its all starting to show, wonderful mate of mine." she smiled playfully before rubbing her cheek against his.

He huffed slightly, rolling his eyes. If he was still attractive to her, he really didn't care about what showed or didn't show.

"I'm a small tom," he shrugged, and grinned, "Every meal shows,"

He nuzzled his muzzle against hers, purring very loudly. She chuckled and nodded, pressing her maw to his cheek.

"I think you're a very handsome small tom, regardless of whether you resemble a gumbie."

"Hmm," he responded, kissing the side of her face, "Just keep flattering my ego. I don't mind,"

He maneuvered to where he was out of her grasp and pulled her into his lap. He snuggled his face against hers, roughly and playfully. He was tempted to tickle her as well.

"I could flatter you all day." She purred, straddling him as he pulled her over.

She wrapped her tail around his thigh in delight. She kneaded his bib subconsciously.

"Well," he began, his eyes flicking over the whole of her physiognomy, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

He brought her even closer, running a paw over her thigh and shivering at her proximity.

She shivered at his touches to her thigh, within a moment of the question being out of his maw was her mouth placed on his. Her pale blue eyes closed as she sighed in bliss. This felt amazing after so long without it.

He reciprocated the kiss immediately, smiling against her mouth and laughing softly. It was nice to have her so dependent on him for affection. He missed being this way with her. They hadn't had as much opportunity to be this way as other couples. They had had a kitten before they had even become mates. Thank Heaviside that other cats had offered to take Marquis every once in a while, when she had been smaller.

She purred as he laughed. She couldn't be sure but she hoped she was the cause. She ran her paws through his ebony headfur lovingly. She shyly ran her tongue along his lips, this would be another thing they hadn't done in months.

He gently took a hold of her face, holding her head in place firmly as he kissed her even deeper. Oh, how he was enjoying this! It was almost as if they were newlymates and had no kits at all. It had been a long while since they had hugged longer than thirty seconds, let alone kissed for this long. They hadn't even kissed for this duration earlier.

She pushed against him equally as fiercely, parting her mouth to grant him entrance. It felt as if she were on a cloud, her eyes grew half lidded. Her heart pounded in her throat and she felt like a young queenkit again.

A warm tingle ran down his spine as she pushed into him. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing became quick and heavy. He was most certainly in Heaviside, now! There was no way he wanted this to end.

However, she was pressing against his stomach very closely. The pressure to his belly was causing things to take place that he wasn't even aware of in his bliss. Before he could even realize what happened, a loud belch escaped him right in the middle of their kiss.

She drew back and her nose wrinkled.

"Now that is disgusting Stoff." she scolded him.

He blushed and laughed sheepishly. Where had that come from? He was beyond embarrassed. It was also just the slightest bit humourous to him, though.

"Pardon me?" he asked quietly as his ears flicked back in his embarrassment.

He quickly stifled a laugh. Her expression was so funny! And, to be honest, the more he thought of what happened, the more amused he was.

She couldn't help but giggle as he became bashful. She kissed his forehead gently.

"At least the last thing you ate was rice pudding." She smiled to him lovingly and rubbed her chin on his forehead.

He batted his ear in mortification. He was supposed to be a gentleman. Not even the Rum Tum Tugger would ever do what he had just done!

"I guess my personal taste comes in handy, then?" he asked softly, snuggling his head further underneath her chin.

She smiled and licked his downy bangs.

"It seems so my love." she chuckled before making a face of disgust. "Could you imagine if all you ate was rats? Ew!"

"I hate rats," Misto replied, grimacing and sticking his tongue out, "They have a really bad aftertaste,"

He stroked down his ruffles selfcosnciously, still incredibly embarrassed about what had happened. He wondered if those stupid toms at work would think he was feminine, now. Not that he cared about their opinions anymore. He had his Victoria.

"I like the sweet stuff," he murmured, pressing his nose against her neck and giving it another soft bite.

She let out a playful growl as he bit her neck. She loved it when he was with her. She, in turn, bit one of his ears and she placed her paws over his as they rested in his bib.

He grinned contentedly at her, kissing her forehead for a moment as a soft purr escaped his throat. He couldn't help but smile at her. How was he always so easily forgiven? He never deserved it. He supposed that was what made it love.

He reluctantly removed one of his paws from hers and brought it in a fist to his mouth, stifling a large burp. This time, he had been prepared.

"Excuse me," he muttered, quietly and annoyed at his bodies lack of control.

She giggled and licked his cheek. She decided to remove her weight from his stomach, maybe that would help the poor tomcat. She kept her grip on his paws with a smile.

He was relieved she moved some of the pressure from his stomach. He hated to be so rude, but he didn't have too much control over it especially, with her pressed up against it as she had been. He was just relieved she hadn't seen that his belches sparkled.

"Dinner was good, if you didn't catch that," he remarked smugly, a ruddy tinge coming into his cheeks.

She chuckled.

"I could tell 'Stoff. You still have some of it around your mouth." she joked playfully, butting her head against his cheeks

He quickly wiped around the edge of his mouth, self-consciously. His blush increased in intensity. He hadn't meant to appear as such a pig. He scratched behind his ear in discomfort. He must have seemed like an absolutely disgusting tom. He couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know what she thought, even if it was uncomfortable.

"Do I seem like a disgusting and rude tom to you?" he asked her softly, eyes cast down to the ground.

She laughed and kissed his black nose gently. She reached to stroke behind his ear, gently swatting his own paw away.

"No, well, sometimes. But I think its cute half the time. I honestly don't mind." She paused and whispered into his ear gently. "Your unintentional rudeness is one of your cons, but I love you for it anyway."

He glanced up to her eyes and back to the ground once more. His face had probably grown as hot as it possibly could.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered, "I don't mean to be such a pig. I was just so hungry! And the powers don't help. They go through energy like a snap,"

She licked his warm cheeks. He scrunched his face against her tongue as she licked his cheeks. She was the best queen.

"I know you were hungry and you've told me many times how your powers work. But now we have all weekend. I'm sure I can fatten you up again!" She smiled playfully.

"You did pretty well this evening," he mused, meeting her eyes again and rubbing over his full stomach, "I haven't eaten this much in a long time,"

She chuckled and began grooming his head and shoulders lovingly. She kept her digits twined with his on his bib gently.

"Hmm," he purred, closing his as she gently groomed over him.

After eating as much as he did, he was very contented, but he was also getting very sleepy. He stifled a yawn, absently running a paw down her side. With another covered yawn, he stood and guided her to the nest, immediately settling down into it. She quickly followed suite.

Once there, Victoria nuzzled his cheek gently. She raised her paws to his ruffled shoulders to massage them softly. She let him sink further into the nest.

He nuzzled up against her, laying his head on her side. Even though his eyes were already closed, his lids had become very heavy. He yawned once more, this time forgetting to stifle it.

She smiled and continued her massage, letting him go to sleep. She too, would not mind resting after all of the events of the day. Mistoffelees slept soundly, not even struggling to stay awake and his mate soon joined him.


End file.
